


【柚天】天天加油

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊非常我流意识流，知音体预警。＊现实背景合理想象，张嘴吃糖。＊不准上升！
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【柚天】天天加油

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/gifts).



金博洋并不知道在他在场上准备自由滑的时候羽生究竟在场边说了什么，再后来的回放即便是知道羽生能够提高收视率，也不可能给他离场的镜头，导致金博洋看到那个声音嘈杂画面抖动的视频的时候，已经是飞机落地在多伦多的夜晚。

视频里的羽生正从Kc区起身走向后台，他在挡板外侧抬起手放到脸旁，像是在说着什么。

金博洋将画面一遍又一遍地循环播放，短短几秒的视频里，他一直在重复着前面那三秒钟。

他在说:“加油”。

金博洋一直想确定他有没有喊自己的名字，可是视频里为他呐喊的声音太多，盖过了画面里那人微弱的喊声，以至于他并不清楚，他喊的究竟是什么。

这个视频他看到也不过是个意外，毕竟羽生并没有和他说过，他之前在场边有给自己加过油。

他于昨晚和大部队一起从首尔飞抵多伦多，酒店入住刚刚办理完毕。经过13个小时的长途飞行，他感觉到稍微有一点点累，除了比赛过后的疲乏外，还有一些心头上的负担。

如果说他完全不在意名次，也根本不可能，没有谁能对自己的成绩可以淡然释怀，只是他不愿意让这些情绪感染到其他人罢了。

这两次没少和老铁他们一起比赛，可几乎每次都是他们满载而归，自己都多多少少有些失意。

他也总结过这些问题，可是赛场上的事情都是无法估计的。就如同他没办法料到自己会起空那个4t一样，也没有办法预料到羽生会在4t已经稳妥落冰后，在滑出时卡到冰洞而摔倒。

都是巧合。

即便是那人在飞机上已经安慰了自己一路，他也总会在这种夜深人静的时候一遍又一遍回放自己脑海中的那些画面。

不算做复盘，只是用羽生的话来平复自己心头的波澜。

他和羽生的航班是同一个，从首尔直飞多伦多。

只不过到了之后他直接回到自己的公寓，而他们则是要按照协会预定的安排到酒店入住。

飞机上两个人躲开众人偷偷地聊了一会，他安慰的话金博洋倒是没听进去，反而把他失误的跳跃是怎么回事给搞的清清楚楚。

可事实上，羽生在比赛前叫人来补的冰洞并不是卡住他冰刀的那个，而是他4lz落冰那个方向的。

唉，这个人……

他明知道自己身后随时都跟着一个摄像机，还在他离开时追过来安慰他。

在飞机上辗转十几个小时的金博洋虽然对这种长途飞行并没有什么厌恶，但总体来讲也不是很喜欢，毕竟密闭的空间偶尔还会颠簸，让他睡的并不安稳。十几个小时下来让他在酒店没用多久便睡了过去。

迷迷糊糊的，他好像在17年的芬兰小奖牌发布会上。他一会儿像是在自己的视角里看着羽生，一会儿又像是在台下一群观众中看着台上手足无措的自己和其他人的表情。

这是他从没有过的观察方向。

当他看见羽生望向他的目光时，他突然觉得自己当年也许并没有理解到羽生的意思，那会儿他还是什么都不懂的大男孩，在陌生的环境，周围充斥着自己听不太懂的语言，他除了发呆之外，做不了任何事。

只是他不知道自己在放空的时候，身旁的羽生看着他是这样的目光。

包括最后的那句“天天加油。”

他知道这个人很强大，除了在冰上拥有可以称霸的能力之外，在生活中也是谦逊有礼。日本人刻在骨子里的谦恭模样他传承到了十成十，他细心，善于观察，在大奖赛总决赛的时候，他能够清楚的记得每一个人的经典动作，gala彩排的时候又会对着人家做出那些动作。只不过羽生没有来找他。他知道这个喜欢的是他的4lz，这个赛季的两套节目他也并不觉得应当有什么是值得他留下印象的。

梦里的画面飞逝而过，从18年的平昌，到19年的琦玉，再到近期的都灵和现在的首尔，他仿佛坐了时光机一样在这些记忆中穿梭，每一帧画面都属于羽生的。他的笑容，他的皱眉，他在等分区的不甘，还有他在冰上不断摔倒的4A。这些纷繁普通秋日落叶般簌簌地从眼前滑落，最后留下的是那个对着他伸出手又放到胸前捧心的羽生。

那是他心跳的动作。

他说:“天天加油。”

金博洋笑了。

也许当所有风光散尽时，有那样一个人在灯火阑珊处等你，那时候不管雨雪风霜如何催人易老，都已经不在重要。

大概那句“加油”足以慰藉所有的苦痛，让他在那裂缝的罅隙中重生出柔韧的枝条，盛放出最温柔唯美的花。

——END——


End file.
